A New Rebirth
by serena221
Summary: neoqueen serenity and king endymion pass away in the night. they are reincarnated and live on earth as commoners. when sailor venus recognises them, will they belive it when they're told about their past? can serena and darien fall in love again?
1. Serena And Darien Again

AN: here's a new story, this is only part one there will be more so hang on tight

Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon but i'm trying too.

* * *

A New Rebirth

Part 1: serena and darien again

Neo-queen serenity and King Endymion are finally laid to rest. They lived a exceedingly long life with their friends and family. But now Rini takes the throne and serenity steps aside. Hers and Endymion time has finally run out. Both fall asleep in each other's arms knowing they'd never wake up again in this life. The entire universe mourns the passing of the two most beloved people in all the galaxies. Especially the scouts and Rini. Serenity and Endymion sailor crystals arrive at the galaxy cauldron and sailor cosmos gives them a choice. To live again, find each other once more, and maybe be able to protect her friends and Rini as a scout again. They choose a new life and cosmos sends them back to earth to be born again.

Serenity, now Serena once more, is born to a small family. Her mother is a servant in the castle and she is allowed to go in with her mother every now and then. One day, when she was no more then three, she saw a large picture of neo-queen serenity and King Endymion. From then on, Serena put her hair up in the same style. Every time she visits the castle, she just watched the picture for hours on end. Serena's blue eyes never leave King Endymions face because she feels like she knows him.

Endymion, now Darien again, was also born to a servant of the castle. Unfortunately, his parents were killed in a fire. He was forced to take a job at the castle at a young age in order to live on his own and keep his house. One day, he was cleaning the halls when he stumbled upon the blond haired girl with pigtails like the picture she starred at. Every day that he could, Darien would watch Serena from the shadows. He too got the feeling that he knew her from some where. She looked like a younger version of Neo-queen serenity. He never noticed the similarities between himself and King Endymion.

For ten years, she'd watch the picture and he'd watch her. One-day Darien was watching Serena when someone came up behind him. He never heard her coming and was startled when she spoke. "She's pretty, don't you think," the lady asked only being able to see the back of Serena's head.

The now 15-year-old Darien spun to see sailor Venus smiling at him. "I'm sorry, I'll get back to work," Darien said frantically.

It was then that Venus finally saw his face, "Darien?"

"H-how did you know my name," he asked.

Just at that moment, Serena, who was now 14, came around the corner to see what all the fuss was about, "hello?" her golden hair was now knee length and she kept it the same style as neo-queen serenity.

Venus looked at her, "Serena?"

"That's my name but may I ask how you knew it," Serena said.

"That does not matter, I want the two of you to come with me," Venus said and started walking down the hall. Darien and Serena glanced at each other and followed her. After a brisk walk threw the castle to parts that Serena had never seen, they came to a pair of large double doors that were pure white except for the golden crescent moons in the center of each. Both knew that it was the royal room where queen neo-serenity governed her kingdom. They both wondered why they were being shown here. No one except the queen and her guardians were allowed to enter. "Wait here please until I tell you to come in," Venus said and entered the room.

"What do you think they want with us," Serena said.

"I don't know but I hope I'm not in trouble," Darien said.

"Me too," Serena said.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere," Darien asked.

"I don't know. You look familiar to me but I don't know from where," Serena said. Just then the doors opened and Venus walked back out.

"Come in and follow me. Mind your manors around queen neo-serenity," she said and walked back threw the doors. Both Serena and Darien swallowed a lump in their throats and went in.

It seemed as if all the famous sailor guardians were there and the queen. Most all gasped when Serena and Darien got close enough. "It has to be them," sailor mercury said.

"No way, they passed away 16 years ago. They wanted to go. Why would they come back," mars said.

"Don't you think they'd want to live a normal life together instead of fighting," sailor Saturn said.

"I disagree. They went together so they could be together forever. Not be reborn to possibly be torn apart," sailor Uranus said.

"No one knows that for sure, you can't say that," sailor Jupiter said.

"But what If it is them, what are we going to do," sailor ceres asked.

"They look exactly like them," sailor Venus said "and they have the same names."

"What if their an enemy disguised as them," sailor vesta said.

"But the castle is protected, evil cannot enter," sailor Pluto said.

"So is it them or not," sailor palas asked.

"How can we tell if they are or aren't," sailor Neptune asked.

"What do you think queen neo-serenity," sailor juno asked.

Queen neo-serenity just watched the two. After a moment of silence she spoke, "it's them. I can feel their crystals."

All the sailors gasped again and starred at Serena and Darien. Both sweated under their gaze and finally Serena did the only thing she could think of. She raised hr hand in the air as if she was in school. It suprised them all and a few laughed.

"Yes Serena what is it," queen neo-serenity asked smiling.

"I'm sorry to be so rude your highness, but may I ask who you are talking about," Serena said.

Her politeness shocked the group but queen neo-serenity didn't falter. "We're talking about the previous king and queen of crystal Tokyo, my parents. You two are their reincarnations"

"Thank you your highness," Serena said and curtsied, "but I must object. I've heard the stories of neo-queen serenity; she was kind, graceful, and beautiful. She and king Endymion were soul mates. I could never be such a great woman's reincarnation. I'm just the daughter of a servant and I will always be that way. My family heritage will not allow me to move up in life for that is the way it is."

"Serena, you are very wise for your age. But status doesn't always depend on blood. You shall see," queen neo-serenity said. She turned to the nearest sailor scout witch happened to be sailor mercury. "I want Serena to live in the castle and have her quarters next to mine. I'll train her to show her who she is. And I want Darien to have the quarters next to hers; he shall be properly trained as well. Uranus, you shall take over his sword training. Jupiter, you'll teach him about plants and focus on the rose. Mercury, you shall teach him about everything else he'll need to know."

She turned back to Serena and Darien; "Mercury will show you to your new rooms. I'll call for you when your training is to start."

Serena curtsied and Darien bowed, "yes your highness." They followed mercury to their new rooms. They sat in their rooms for a while thinking about what had happened. When it was dark out, Serena opened her door a crack and peeked out. No on was there. She tip toed to Dariens door and knocked lightly.

The door opened a little, Darien was stunned to see Serena standing there. "Yes," he asked his voice stuttering.

"May I come in," Serena asked.

"Um, sure," he said and opened it so she could get in. Serena slipped in and he shut the door. "So, uh, what can I help you with?"

"Do you think that we're them," she asked bluntly.

"Well I don't know, we could, the time frame is right. But why would they be reborn as servants. I just don't understand," he said.

"I saw you watching me for all those years you know. You look a lot like king Endymion," she said.

"You saw me? Sorry I just couldn't help myself. You look so much like neo-queen serenity yourself," he said blushing.

Serena blushed too. "You're kind of cute," she said. She hooked her hands behind her back and looked down embarrassed.

"Y-you think I'm cute, well I think you're beautiful," he said wondering if he'd said it aloud.

"Thanks, no one has ever said that to me," Serena said.

"I don't see why, because it's true," he said. They both blushed even more.

"Well I got to be going, I'm going to need rest for whatever the queen has planned. Good night Darien," she said. She went over to him and quickly kissed his cheek and ran out before he could say anything.

Darien stood stunned touching his cheek. "Wow," was all he said.

For several days Serena and Darien avoided each other. They gave excuses that they were too tired from training or that they were practicing. Finally, Serena snuk into Dariens room. "Darien, are you up," she asked the darkness.

"Over here Serena," Darien said from his balcony.

Serena walked over to him. Darien held his breath as he saw her walk out into the moonlight. Her hair seemed to shimmer and the white flowing dress made her look even more radiant. "What are you thinking," she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not much really, just looking at the stars and moon."

"I think that the queen must have us mixed up with them, the other king and queen. I mean she keeps telling me all this history about neo-queen serenity and I don't remember a single thing. I just wish I could go home, I miss my mom," Serena said.

"At lease you have a mom to go home too. I don't really mind living here. I had to work so I could keep my small house and live alone. But now that I'm here, I can see you sere," he said smiling.

Serena blushed, "sere? That's a nice mane, I like it."

"Huh, I actually don't know where that came from," he said.

"What do you mean," she asked looking at him strange.

"Well I never thought of calling you sere before, I don't know why I did now," he said.

"Probably just coincidence. So, um, Darien, do you think tomorrow, we could do something together. I'm getting kind of lonely and so far you're my only friend," she asked blushing.

"Sure, sere. We can do something. When you're done with training, come into my room and wait. I'll meet you here and we can go for a walk or something," he said.

"A walk sounds nice, see you tomorrow Darien," she said and kissed his cheek.

Darien smiled dumbly, "bye sere."

Serena giggled and left sneaking back to her room.

They were kept busy for most of the day. Serena still couldn't remember anything and Darien was quickly getting good at his swordsmen ship. Serena was reading about the past when queen neo-serenity came to her. "Serena, what do you think of Darien?"

"Um, well your highness, he is very nice and I like him a lot. I just wish I could spend more time with him. But I'm so busy that I don't get to see him until after nightfall. He does look like king Endymion, his deep blue eyes like the sky just after sunset, the way his hair seems to fall perfectly on his head and sometimes in front of his eyes, his smile, his posture. Everything about him looks just like king Endymion," Serena said.

"Sounds like you're in love with him Serena," queen neo-serenity said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know your highness, if I am or if I am not. But the other day he said I was beautiful and I said he was cute. And I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left and I felt warm and tingly all over after," Serena said blushing red.

"So you are in love. That's good, I'll make sure you and him are able to spend some time together," queen neo-serenity said.

"May I ask you a question your highness," Serena asked.

"Yes, what is it," queen neo-serenity said.

"Well yesterday, Darien called me sere? I like the name but I was wondering if it had any meaning," Serena asked.

"Yes it does have a meaning. In fact that was king Endymions nick name for neo-queen serenity, your past self. Maybe Darien is remembering sooner then you," queen neo-serenity said.

"I don't think I'm her. How can I be? I can't remember anything you tell me about her, I don't compare to her at all, a great queen wouldn't come back as a peasant. I'm sorry, but I think that this is a big misunderstanding, I'm not her," Serena said.

"Serena let me tell you something about neo-queen serenity. A long time ago, before she became queen, she lived in a house much like your mothers. She had a brother, a mother, and a father. No one knew she was destined to be queen. She lived as a commoner. Her mother and father weren't royalty nor were they descended from royalty. She became the queen because she had a special crystal and you have that same crystal. Soon, you'll see that you are her," queen neo-serenity said.

Serena still doubted her but nodded.

"Serena do you know what her name was before she became queen?" Serena shook her head. "Her name was Serena too. You look exactly like her, it blue eyes, same blond hair, and same hairstyle. Just trust yourself and you will see," queen neo-serenity said.

Serena nodded once again, "may I go early today. Darien and I were going to do something together," Serena asked.

"Sure Serena, and I'll make sure Darien gets out early so you two can get plenty of time together," queen neo-serenity said.

"Thank you, you highness," Serena said. She curtsied and left to Dariens room happy to be able to see him.

Serena waited in his bedroom for a few minutes before lying on his bed. Serena suddenly became very tired and fell asleep. A pair of silver eyes watched her, '_this time, you will be mine serenity and that annoying Endymion will not stop me,'_ a man thought. The black crescent moon mark on his head changed and a beam shot from it. Serena was enveloped by it and disappeared.

* * *

AN: i thought this up n 2 seconds and typed it in 15 minutes. i'll do more soon but i had to see what every one thought so far. any way, please reply. if you don't like it then i'll take it away. 


	2. Diamond, Dreams, and Destany

AN: here's part 2. i dedicate this one to the only two people who replied. thank you.

Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon

* * *

Dertupio: thanks for the review. I figured that it would be a great turning point.

Twilight dawn: alright I won't take it away.

* * *

A New Rebirth

Part 2: diamond, dreams, and destany

Diamond watched Serena sleep. _'She's mine now. Thanks to my stupid good deed before I died, I was allowed to be reborn.'_ Diamond waited till Serenity had been reborn too. He grew up at the same time as her and was 14 as well. He gently ran his fingers over her long hair. "Mine, weather you like it or not serenity."

Darien got to his room and found Serena not in it. He went to Serena's room and still didn't see her. Darien walked to queen neo-serenity's door and knocked. "Come in Darien," she said from the other side.

Darien walked in uneasy. "Queen neo-serenity, I cannot find Serena. We were supposed to meet in my room but she is not there. Nor is she in her room."

"This is terrible. Darien I want you to go to your room and stay there. We'll find her," queen neo-serenity said.

"Yes, queen neo-serenity," Darien said and went back to his room. "I'll find Serena myself," he said and climbed out his balcony.

Darien ran threw the castle grounds and found a way out. He searched the city asking if any body had seen Serena but no one had. He finally stopped at an old abandoned house that was on the edge of the city. "No where from here to the crystal palace could any one identify Serena. I better head back," Darien said.

"_Darien,_" called Serena from nowhere.

"Serena," Darien said and ran into the building.

Serena had awoken to the slightest touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the man standing above her. He had a white tuxedo with white cape and black jewels on it. His hair was white as well and reached just above his ears. Her eyes traveled to the black moon mark on his forehead. Her eyes finally met his eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a name jumped to her lips, "diamond."

"So you remember me serenity, thank goodness. I thought I lost you," diamond said.

"I'm sorry but actually I don't know you. Your name just came out of no where," Serena said.

"They must have done something to your memory, don't worry serenity, I'll help you get it back," he said.

"Get it back? I still have my memory. And why are you calling me serenity, I keep telling every one that I'm Serena, not serenity. And where am I, this is not my room in the crystal palace. Where is Darien, I hope he isn't hurt. Please can you show me out of here I need to get back to Darien," Serena asked.

'She still loves that Endymion even without her memory of the past. Fine, then I'll have to wipe her memory myself. I did want her to stay pure but if it's the only way I can have her, then so be it,' he thought. "Serenity, come with me now," diamond said grabbing her wrist.

"I don't want to go, leave me alone. Oh no, you kidnapped me. That's why I'm here. Let me go I want to go back, the queen will banish you for this," Serena said struggling. She found it hard to move because she just noticed that she wasn't wearing the same flowing, gown she was before. Instead, this dress was tight and hugged her legs uncomfortably together. She couldn't move away from him but only be dragged along by him.

"Been there, done that, broke free and caused all kinds of havoc. But she won't do anything as long as I have you," he said.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go," she repeated still trying to struggle.

"Never, twice you have rejected me and I won't have you do it for a third time. You will love me, I've waited to long for this," he said.

"Darien," she screamed his name hoping that he would hear her somehow.

Diamond stopped and slapped Serena across the face, "never call that name or Endymions name ever again. No one is going to save you."

"Don't ever touch me again, I will never love you. My heart belongs to Darien," she said looking at him angry.

'Those eyes, those fierce eyes that won't give up. Those are the eyes that I want. They are the reason I want this woman so much. I must have her,' he thought. Diamond tried pulling Serena to him so he could kiss her but she only turned her head avoiding him. He grabbed her face and made her kiss him. Serena closed her eyes as she tried to fight him but tears flowed from them.

'This happened before, in another time. Why am I thinking this? Darien I need you please," she thought closing her eyes tightly against any thoughts of diamond. Absently she reached up to grab something on her chest that she thought would help but there was nothing there. 'I don't want to die without telling you I love you Darien,' she thought. Under her hand, something hard formed and her eyes blinked open in amazement. She looked down breaking the horrible kiss to see a small locket. It was pink and beautiful. Serena grabbed onto it and knew what to say. She looked back up at diamond with more fierceness then before, "Moon Prism Power." Diamond is pushed back as Serena transforms into sailor moon.

Sailor moon stood staring angry at diamond, she had no clue what was happening to her but she knew it was good. "I am not someone you can push around. Love must be earned threw time. But in an instant you've only earned my hatred. I'll never love you. I told you before, my heart belongs to Darien, and only Darien."

Diamond got up and looked at her with an anger that matched her own. "If I can't have you, no one will." He drew a sword from his belt and attacked her with it.

Darien jumped down in front of sailor moon and blocked diamonds own attack with his sword. Diamond pushed off their swords and jumped doing a back flip. He landed some ways away. "Not you again. I'll destroy you this time like I should have last time. I won't let you take serenity away from me again."

"I don't know who your talking about but Serena is coming back with me," Darien said.

"Never," diamond yelled and attacked Darien. They fought for what seemed like a long time. It had really only been a few minutes but because the two had been moving so fast it seemed longer. Sailor moon watched in horror as diamond knocked the sword from Dariens hands. Darien was on his back looking almost scared but yet still angry at diamond. Diamond raised his sword to kill Darien and sailor moons eyes widened.

'_Use your tiara. Yell moon tiara magic sailor moon,_" a voice called in her head.

"Luna," she said distracted for a moment. "Moon Tiara Magic," she took off the tiara on her head and it turned into a glowing golden disk. She threw it at diamond stopping him. He dropped his sword and fell over uncontious. Sailor moon ran over to Darien.

"Darien, are you all right," she asked frantic.

"Yea, thanks Serena," he said smiling. He pushed himself up so he could sit only to be knocked back down by sailor moon. Her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck. Darien was slightly suprized by it but he was soon kissing her back.

Someone clearing their throat brought Darien and Sailor moon out of their fantasy. They stood up and dusted off their cloths then bowed to queen neo-serenity.

Queen neo-serenity's eyes looked between the two of them and finally fell upon diamond. "Are you two all right," she asked.

"Yes your highness," they said.

"And this man is the cause of the problem?"

"Yes your highness," Darien and Sailor moon said again.

"And you two defeated him on your own?"

"Yes your highness," they said becoming nervous.

"Fine then. Uranus, have some of the soldiers come and take this man away, we shall choose a proper punishment later. You two come with me, we have matters to talk on," queen neo-serenity said and walked away. Absently, sailor moon and Darien held hands and walked after her.

"Serena I am glad that you are safe. But Darien, you should have waited as I told you too. It was not safe," queen neo-serenity said.

"Please your highness, he was only protecting me," Serena said. On their way back, sailor moon had turned back into Serena when she nearly fainted. Darien had to carry her back and she was allowed to rest before queen neo-serenity decided to talk to them.

"I know Serena, he always has and so I cannot blame him for wanting to protect you. We were just lucky that neither of you were hurt by diamond. But from now on, you two are not to leave the castle," queen neo-serenity said.

"Yes your highness," Serena and Darien said before leaving. They walked back together to Dariens room in silence.

"You were great back there Serena, who knew you could fight like that. I'm proud of you," he said.

Serena blushed. "You know Darien, I couldn't have done it without you," she said. She looked up at the ceiling as they walked.

"And why is that" Darien asked.

"I was so scared, all I could think about was that I needed you. I reached for something, I don't know what, and I wished I could tell you I love you before I died. Then, this locket appeared in my hand and I suddenly knew what to say. Then I transformed into sailor moon, and you know the rest," Serena said. She held the locket in her hand and stared at it.

"May I see it Serena," he asked.

"Sure," Serena handed him the locket and he looked it over.

"There seems to be some sort of crack here. It looks like it could open. And there's a hinge too. I wonder what's inside," he said giving it back. "But it's very important, you mustn't let any one get a hold of it that you don't trust."

"I think your right Darien," she said looking at it again.

"So Serena, you love me," Darien asked a little nervous.

Serena's blush returned full force, "well, yes. When I was trapped with diamond, he tried making me love him. The words came out so suddenly but I knew them to be true. I said that my heart belonged to you. I'm starting to think that we really are the reincarnation of the late king and queen. I just feel that we have this special connection," Serena said.

"I feel it too Serena. Like we were ment to be. When you were in trouble, I thought I heard you call for me but there was no sound at all. Your heart called for mine and I had to answer," he said.

"I'm glad you did. I don't know where I'd be without you," she said. They finally reached his door and stood outside it for a long moment. "so any way I better be going to my bed, it's awful late and who knows when the queen will want me up," she said.

"Stay in my bed tonight Serena, I just want to make sure nothing else happens to you," he said.

She looked at the floor and nodded, "sure Darien." They went in together and laid down. The bed was big enough that they could lay comfortably and have their own space on either side of the bed. But yet it was small enough for them to hold hands as they fell asleep.

That night, as they held hands in their sleep, they had a dream together. They were older and dressed beautifully. Darien had a tuxedo on with a cape, mask, and hat. Serena was wearing a beautiful white dress with golden crescent moons on top. They stood on a balcony of a castle looking at each other, the wind playing with her long hair and his cape. Serena ran into his arms and held him tight as he wrapped his cape around her. "I love you, Endymion," she said. Her hand lay on his cheek as she looked up into his eyes.

"And I love you too, Serenity," he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

In a flash, everything changed. The peaceful town that they were overlooking turned into a mass of fire. Darien was now wearing armor and a sword. He was standing in front of her protecting her from someone. He jumped into the fire promising to come back.

The scenery changed again and Darien and Serena were fighting a man. But now, she was sailor moon and he was tuxedo mask. Something came from behind and hitting tuxedo mask. Sailor moon screamed and ran to him. His mask fell off along with his hat as she held him. She pleaded for him not to go but he only said that he remembered her and then he fainted. She screamed and in the intensity of her feelings, the seven jewels that they were trying to collect came together and formed another crystal. Serena was transformed back into that white dress, as she became the princess. She healed him and fainted.

More times came and went showing different monsters and the evil that controlled them. The fights sailor moon had with them with tuxedo mask by her side. Soon a girl with pink hair similar to hers joined them and their group of sailor scouts. Time flashed by quickly and Serena and Darien were now Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

The time went by but none of them got any older except their daughter. Soon she became queen and Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion closed their eyes together for the last time.

Darien and Serena woke slowly and saw each other. "Darien, I just had the weirdest dream. I thought I was a princess and you were a prince," she said.

Darien sat up, "Serena, I think I had the same dream," he said.

"Do you think it meant anything," she asked.

"I think it's our answer Serena, we are the late king and queen," he said.

"That does make sense. So what do we tell Queen Neo-Serenity," Serena asked.

"Let's keep this to ourselves until we're sure," he said.

"All right Darien," she said. "It was nice though, to think that you and I have lived like that. I'm kind of hoping that the dream was real."

"Me too Serena," he said. They both blushed and lay back down together falling back to sleep holding hands once more.

* * *

AN: so what do you think. please review, i'd really like it. 


	3. Mask of Love

disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon but i would REALLY love to

AN: again not many replys, so i dedicate this chapter to thoes who did. you are the ones that kept me going.

* * *

Ffgirlmoonie: sorry I didn't get to update it all that quickly

kudos2u07: well you wanted it so here it is enjoy

* * *

A New Rebirth

Part 3: Mask of love

Serena and Darien woke again a few hours after the dream. They each had about an hour before they were both expected to be at their training. Yawning they sat up and rubbed their eyes. "Good morning," they said at the same time. They kissed each other before she left to her room.

Serena walked into her room, which was dark, and she felt around for her switch. She found it and turned on her light only to be shocked out of her mind. It was the three lights and their princess waiting for her. "Taiki, Yaten, Seyia, princess Kakyu? What are you doing here," she asked.

"Well back on our home planet, we had just received word that neo-queen serenity and King Endymion had passed away. We came instantly to give our respect but it seems that there is no need any," the princess Kakyu said.

"Well actually, they did die. Queen neo-serenity believes that Darien and I are their reincarnations. I'm starting to believe her but I'm still not sure. I do have some memories from her life but it's like they're not my memories. I remember you all though and it's nice to see you. Please come and sit in my waiting room, we can talk there." Serena showed them to the small side room that held a few chairs for guests.

"So how is it, not having to worry about royal duties any more," Yaten asked.

"Well, it was nice for a while but since the queen is convinced that I'm her reincarnated mother, she's having me train as if I was," Serena said. "But I guess it's nice not having to worry about stuff like that. And training isn't to hard but Darien and I don't get to see each other too much. I wish we could though, the queen did say that she was going to give Darien and I more time together."

"Serena, if Darien hurts you at all, you can come to me, you know that," Seiya said.

"I know, thanks Seiya," Serena said smiling. "So shall we go meet with the queen, she'll be happy to see you."

"Yes, let's," princess Kakyu said. They stood up and left Serena's chambers and went to queen neo-serenitys.

She knocked lightly and waited for an answer. "Come in Serena," she said. Serena and the other four walked into her chambers.

"Queen neo-serenity. These are my friends, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and princess Kakyu. They're from a far off galaxy," Serena said.

"I know who they are, we met a long time ago." She turned to the small group. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit."

"Well your majesty, we just received news of your late mothers death and came to give support. But it seems that the news traveled slowly for she has been reborn thanks to sailor cosmos," princess Kakyu said.

'That name, where have I heard it before,' Serena wondered. "Excuse me your highness but who is sailor cosmos. Do I know her," Serena asked.

"Why yes Serena, you do. She is the keeper of the galaxy cauldron where stars are born and reborn. Each sailor crystal is a small star and the galaxy cauldron holds the sailor crystals when the holder of the crystal has died. From there they may travel to their planets once more to be given new holders. The crystal that resides within you has traveled there before and confronted sailor cosmos and been reborn into you," queen neo-serenity said.

"I see, thank you your highness," Serena said.

"Your majesty, may I take Serena for a walk, I have things to discus with her," Seiya asked.

"Yes, you may," she said.

Serena looked at him confused. He took her right hand in his right and laid his left at the small of her back leading her out. Once they were away from the group, Serena turned to him. "What is it Seiya," Serena asked.

"Serena, I never got to tell you this before but I wanted to tell you now before you made your decision of who you wanted to be with." He took a step closer to her and she backed up against the wall.

"W-what is it Seiya," she asked again.

Her body leaned against the wall and his was only a few inches from hers. He placed one hand on the wall beside her head to keep himself balanced. The other hand reached up and cupped her chin. "Serena, for so long I've wanted to tell you this but never could because you belonged to another. Serena, I love you."

"S-Seiya," she managed to say before his lips came down upon hers.

Down the hall Serena could hear the quickened footsteps of someone running away. Serena pushed Seiya away in time to see Darien running around a corner. "Darien," she called after him. She ducked under Seiyas arm to run after him. She turned down the hall Darien turned. She could faintly hear Seiya call after her, but Darien was all that mattered to her right at the moment. She ran down the hall not seeing him when she came to a cross section. 'Where is he,' she thought. As if by magnetic pull, Serena took a different hall and soon found Darien sitting on a bench.

"Darien," Serena started taking a step towards him.

"Don't Serena. I saw you, you and that man kissing," Darien said angry.

"But Darien, I wasn't kissing him, he was kissing me. I have no feelings for him at all. I love you Darien, and only you," she said sitting on the bench next to him.

"But how can I believe you Serena," he asked.

"Because of our dream from last night Darien. Remember when you were gone and I was fighting Galexia, well my mind was still on you. Even after his attempts to make me stray, I never gave up on you. I knew that you'd come back. My heart told me you would even though me head said you were dead. I am serenity and you are Endymion. We are meant to be and nothing will come between us," she said. She laid a hand atop of his and squeezed gently.

"You're right Serena, so much had come between us and we endured it all. I won't let this small thing get between us," he said smiling. He turned his hand over under hers and their fingers intertwined together.

"I do love you Darien, very much," she said.

"And I love you very much too Serena," he smiled. "Come on, someone's probably wondering where we got to." He stood and they walked with each other back to the queen's chambers.

They waited outside before being allowed in. It seemed every one in the room noticed Darien and Serena's still intertwined hands. It was clearly visible that queen neo-serenity was happy at the development but Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for Seiya.

Darien on the other hand was starring daggers at Seiya, who only sighed in disappointment.

"Serena, Darien, why don't you two go have dinner with the others. Would you please inform then that I will not be joining them, I have other matters to attend to," queen neo-serenity said.

"Yes your highness," Serena and Darien said. They bowed before they left to the dining hall.

It seemed the scouts were all chattering like little schoolgirls when they entered. Every one tried to act like they didn't notice Darien and Serena holding hands but a few smiled at them for it. At the table, Darien pulled the chair out for Serena to sit in and then sat next to her. All the scouts went back to chattering when Serena spoke up, "um excuse me, but her highness has said she will not be coming for dinner today. She is busy with business at the moment."

"Thank you Serena. Oh and I just remembered, there will be a ball at 7 tonight in the main dance hall. You two are to attend and wear formal attire," mercury said.

Serena and Darien nodded and the dinner was brought out.

When dinner was over, Darien walked Serena back to her room. "I'll meet you at the ball, is that okay Serena," he asked.

She nodded, "yes, I'll see you there."

Serena searched threw her dresses and found one almost exactly like the moon princess dress from her memories. She did up her hair in its usual style and put makeup on as well as jewelry. By the time she was done it was 7:15. She lifted her skirt a few inches off the ground with one hand as she descended the steps of the ballroom. Her other hand held onto the railing gently letting it slide with her. As she walked down the steps, she searched the crowded dance floor for Darien but to no avail.

A gloved hand rested upon hers when she reached the bottom of the steps. She looked to see who it was and saw Darien, dressed in a tuxedo with a thin mask over his eyes. "It seems we had the same idea for this evening my lady," he said.

"Why kind sir, whom ever could you be. Your mask hides who you are to me. But I know in my heart you are my true love, are you not," Serena said playfully.

"I am fair lady. Would you be as so kind as to let me have your first dance of the evening," he asked.

"You may, as well as my last, and every dance in between good sir." Darien took her hand and led her out to the dace floor. The crowd parted for them and gave them enough room to dance together. The older guests murmured between themselves that the couple looked incredibly like neo-queen serenity and King Endymion, while the younger ones whispered about how good the two looked together.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Darien," Serena whispered into his chest when he pulled her close.

"Many Serena," he simply said as they swayed together to the soft but slow music.

She smiled and looked up at him, "shall we go out to the balcony and finish the night that we didn't get to finish so long ago."

"Good idea Serena," he said and led her out onto the open balcony and into the crisp night air. He pulled off his small mask so he could look at her properly.

From a hidden pocket in her skirt, Serena pulled out a familiar object. "A long time ago, on a night just like this, I gave you my star locket so you'd always remember me Darien. I'd like to give it to you again."

She held it out to him and he took it from her. Opening it up, he let the soft tune encompass them both. "Thank you Serena, I'll keep it with me always." He cupped the side of her face with his hand and she leaned into it closing her eyes.

A small but cold wind blew past them and Serena shivered. Darien took the end of his cape and wrapped it around her so they were both within it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up into his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her.

From several windows, 12 pairs of sailor scout eyes, three pair of cat eyes, and one pair of queen eyes watched the happy couple on the balcony. Queen neo-serenity motioned to someone and the doors to the balcony closed letting the two have all the privacy they wanted.

The two on the balcony had brought joy back to the royal court. The queen was smiling happy smiles again, not just for show smiles. The three cats happily resumed their duties after a depressing brake. And the 12 scouts all had their youthfulness back as well as renewed oaths to protect the royal family. Not one of them was going to let their happy times stop now that they had returned.

Serena and Darien were to busy with each other to notice any one else. They started walking together down the balcony steps and into the garden. Serena noticed the midnight roses were blooming, even in the cold weather. She remembered the day that Darien, as Endymion, had created the midnight roses. He'd bred them with blue moon lilies and white roses to give them their dark blue color with silver edges. Because of their lilie parents, they'd only open up in the moonlight hence the name midnight roses.

Darien saw her looking at the rose and he leaned down and picked one for her. He pulled off the thorns so as not to hurt her but left it perfectly blooming. She smiled as she took the rose, she smelled it and smiled even more. They continued walking threw the garden eventually making their way into the hedge maze. They walked slowly not caring if they got lost or not. The moon light seemed to light a path for them and they found themselves that the crescent moon shaped gazing pond. They sat next to the pond, her fingers gently ran over the waters surface sending ripples to the far edge.

They sat together for some time her in his lap just gazing up at the stars and full moon. "this was how our night was supposed to end, together, just gazing out into the night sky," she said.

"Why does this night have to end, it isn't even close to 10. We still have plenty of time to spend together," he said and kissed the back of her neck.

"true, but we're to young to stay up late Darien," Serena said.

"you sure have changed Serena. from what I remember of our past, you were so clumsy and easy to a temper. Nor did you care about your studies or getting to bed on time. But I don't care, I still love you," he said.

"both of us have changed. You always use to tease me for every little thing, even when we were together. You were a bit of a snob too until we got together. But I love any way. But we still have to get to bed," she said.

"Serena, we've lived three lives, I think we can stay out for one night. Besides, the queen will understand. She wants to see us together, she knows we're meant to be," he said.

"your right." She looked at the pond for a bit longer before standing up. "come on Darien, let's go out onto the center area of the pond. That was always my favorite spot."

"alright," he said smiling and standing up. He walked behind her on the stone path that lead to the center area. She smiled and twirled a bit looking just like a little kid.

"I feel so close to the moon in this spot. Like I could reach out and touch it," she said raising her hands up like she actually would.

Something from her hidden pocket began to glow and Serena brought it out. It was the transforming brooch she recevied the day before. she held it delicitly in both hands as it opened on it's own. Inside was the most beautiful crystal she'd ever seen. It glowed for a moment and serenas head felt warm.

"Serena, your forehead. You have the moon mark again," Darien said.

Serena walked to the waters edge and looked in. sure enough there was the golden mark that showed she was part of the royal family. She looked up at Darien smiling, "well it's official," she said.

* * *

AN: well i don't know if i'll be writing a fouth chapter. i don't know what it would be about. hints would be nice and REPLY, i only have 4 and that's not good enough for me. i may have to take it away if i don't get more SOON. and i mean a lot more, at least three please. 


	4. It's a blooming crystal

Disclaimer: i don't own sailor moon

AN: last chapter, it's a little longer then the rest but i think it's the best, or maybe the second best.

* * *

ffgirlmoonie: thaks a lot for trying

inunkag4ever: thanks for the review, i did get more.

Dertupio: well there is no prologe but this is the last chapter

cherrybunny: i give you a special shout out because you helped me decide how to write thic chapter. without you there's be no part 4

* * *

A New Rebirth

Part 4: it's a blooming crystal

Darien and Serena spent a few hours at the small pond talking about all kinds of things. Mostly they talked about how their lives would change now that she was serenity. Especially since she couldn't hide her moon mark. They also talked about how to bring it up to queen neo-serenity. They finally decided to just go in and tell her during the ball. And as for their lives, they decided not to change how their lives were going at the moment. They were happy, and together, and for once, they didn't know what the future held. This time around, it would be exciting again. They'd be able to live every day not knowing what was going to happen.

They walked back to the ball hand in hand. They noticed the eyes move away from the windows as they walked back to the balcony. Serena and Darien smiled at each other remembering how their friends would always be so nosy. The doors opened for them and they walked back in. Without hesitation, they walked right up to the throne where queen neo-serenity sat.

"Serena, Darien, I hope your having a good time," she said. She then noticed the moon mark on Serena, "Serena, you have your moon mark. So you remember your past right."

She nodded, "yes I do, I remember everything."

"That's fantastic. And you Darien," she asked.

"I'm sorry but no. Although, I do love Serena, I know that and I won't leave her," he said.

"Well it'll come in due time," she said. "Please, return to the ball, I want you to have fun."

"Yes, we will," Darien and Serena said before they joined in on one of the dances.

"Now that Serena has her memories back what are we going to do," asked Helios. He steeped out from behind queen neo-serenity's chair and stood beside her.

Queen neo-serenity looked up at her best friend and husband. "She ruled for over a thousand years in one life. I've ruled for almost 20. I think that I'll do them a favor and make it so they don't grow past 16 for her and 18 for him. They can spend as long as they want together as teens. In a few hundred years, I'll take it off them and they can grow again. I don't have any children of my own so I'll let her become queen again, if she wants. I know all she wants to do is be with us and protect her friends."

"That's a great idea Rini," Helios said. She reached out and gently squeezed her hand. A gesture that no one saw but brought a smile to each other's faces.

Serena and Darien didn't notice till a while later that the other scouts had joined them on the dance floor and every one else had left. Mina was wearing a beautiful yellow-orange dress and dancing with Raye who was wearing a deep red tuxedo. Michelle was wearing a blue-green dress and dancing with Amarah who wore a tan tuxedo of her own. Amy was in a stunning ocean blue dress and dancing with Trista who wore a deep gray, almost black, tuxedo. Hotaru was wearing a deep purple dress and danced with Lita who wore a dark green tuxedo. Ceres wore a light pink dress and dances with Juno who wore a light green tuxedo. And finally, Pallas wore a light blue dress and danced with Vesta who wore a light red tuxedo.

The six pairs of scouts danced in a circle around Darien and Serena. They felt like they were lifted up onto a dream as they danced. Serena rest her head on his shoulder as they danced slowly together. One hand rest on his arm and the other held his other out. His free hand wrapped around her waist holding her close.

They were out there for hours slowly dancing together and soon every guest had left. Darien was the first to notice that they were only ones left. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up. "Well I guess the ball is over," Mina said.

Raye rolled her eyes, "no really," she said sarcastically.

"You're so mean Raye," Mina said and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, don't do that. You know what happens after," Raye teased.

Mina epp'ed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Since when did you all couple up," Serena asked.

"Well Serena, after you and Darien passed away, every one was so incredibly sad. We all kind of got together to help ease the pain. And it just stuck. We found that we loved each other and we wanted to be together," said Michelle.

"Yea, and later, with queen neo-serenitys approval. We all married each other. Didn't you notice that she and Helios got together," Amarah said with a wink.

"It's about time," Serena said amazing everyone.

"What do you mean Serena," Amy asked.

"Well it was so obvious that all of you had crushes on the others. Do you know how many times I tried to get you all together like this? But no, you were all too stubborn or to shy to even think about that," Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

"So that's what all those weird missions in pairs were about," Vesta said.

"Yea, but at least your together now," she said.

"I guess we should thank you though Serena. Without you we would still be blushing every time we saw each other and try to avoid it." Hotaru said.

"Hey, you all might have been shy about it at first but you don't know Amy like I do," Trista said earning a deep red blush from the small girl.

"Same goes for Hotaru," Lita said.

"Hey, us amazon girls are never shy," Juno said.

"Really," Ceres said. "Do you want me to tell them all what happened the first time we kissed."

Juno turned bright red all over and glared at Ceres, "oh you're going to pay for that later. I'll make sure of it."

"I don't know about you all, it was fun making Vesta blush for me. She was just so cute when she matches her cloths," Pallas said.

Everyone started laughing together as they saw Vesta turn red matching her tuxedo.

A loud bell stopped their laughing telling them all it was three in the morning. Serena yawned drawing all their attention. "I think we should head to bed, it's way to late," Serena said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Darien said. He and Serena said goodnight to the girls and walked off together.

Darien and Serena slept together well past noon cuddling close to each other for extra warmth. He woke well before her, he never was the type to sleep in because he had to be up early to work. He slipped from her arms and changed into some regular cloths. She moved slightly causing him to freeze. When she didn't wake, he left her. Darien walked down a long hallway that he knew led to a side part of the garden.

Since he and Serena fist got together, he'd been making a special present for her. But, despite all his attempts, the golden rose wouldn't bloom. He managed to get the right color my crossing a yellow tulip with the silver rose. But it proved harder then he thought. He needed to add more tulips then he thought so it wouldn't look a pale yellow. He hoped that when it finally did bloom, it wouldn't look more like a tulip then a rose.

For some reason he wanted to give her a golden rose. Why he did not know but he thought that in some way, it would be very special to her. The gold rose progressed greatly and quickly with his special powers. He noticed that it seemed larger then most roses but he thought that to be because of the tulip. But when it looked as if it was about to bloom, it stopped. He kept it alive with a combination of good gardening and special magic but it still would go no further. When he got tired and hot from working in the sun, he closed up the makeshift green house and went back to his room.

Serena was up and waiting for him when he returned. "Where'd you go Darien?"

"I needed to go for a walk for some fresh air," he lied.

"Ok, we should probably go see the queen, she'll have something for us to do," Serena said.

"Why don't you go back to your room and change, I'll join you shortly," he said.

"Sure," she said smiling. Serena got up from the bed and left to her room. Darien changed into clean cloths and headed out. He knew he had at least half an hour before Serena was ready, so he left his room and went to find Lita. Darien wanted to ask her about the rose and she agreed to see it.

Darien and Lita walked together to the side garden where he showed her the flower. They talked for some time about the rose and then separated.

Unknown to Darien and Lita, they were being watched by Serena. She could not see the rose from her spot but she saw them sitting together and talking. She got jealous but brushed it of to them just talking. The rest of the day went by without a problem but again the next morning, Darien had sneaked away from Serena again and went and saw Lita in the garden. Like before Serena got jealous but she didn't want to show it. She knew her friend Lita wouldn't do such a thing as cheat with Darien on her, especially when she was in love and married to Hotaru. And Darien wouldn't cheat on her to begin with, would he?

Darien loved her and she knew that. But Serena wondered if it was the clumsy but energetic girl that she once was that he loved. She was polite now, and kept her temper, and didn't bounce off the walls. She was the same person on the outside but not inside. This made Serena worry and Serena couldn't help but feel that he wanted to be with someone else more lively.

She woke up one morning in his bed but again not finding him there with her. She sat up and waited for him to return from the meeting with Lita in the garden. It had been a week since the ball and since she fully became serenity. Every day he'd leave to see Lita. Serena wondered if Lita even knew that she was helping Darien cheat on her. She brushed the thought away. Lita would never hurt Serena because of the special bond they shared. She was their princess and Lita, along with all the scouts, would protect her no matter what, weather Serena liked it or not.

Serena was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Darien, covered in mud, standing in the door. "So where was it today that you went to Darien," she asked a little coldly.

"For a walk in the garden. I tripped over my self and fell in to some mud," he said smiling boyishly.

"Uh huh, so Lita was with you on this short walk again," she asked.

"Well, um, she was there and we decided to walk together," he said trying to cover up his tracks.

"When are you going to tell me the truth Darien, what are you really doing out in the garden every day with Lita? Are you cheating on me Darien," Serena asked standing up furious.

"What are you talking about Serena, I'd never do that," Darien said.

"So what are you doing together then," Serena asked getting even more angry.

"Nothing, we're doing nothing," Darien said.

"I thought you were in love with me Darien but now I see it's only the person I use to be. You don't really love me so you need to go find another way, and poor unsuspecting Lita is being put threw this too," Serena said. "Well fine Darien, then you go off in your happy-go-lucky world, but I'm leaving."

Serena stormed past him and out the doors before he could say anything. She ran down several halls doing add twists and turns until she was in an old part of the castle far from any one. In a dark corner, she curled up on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest while she cried.

There was just no way for her to get over him, in a thousand years, their love never grew old but now it came to this. She couldn't stand to be without him but she couldn't let him use her like a toy as he pleased. She sat there in her dark corner and cried for hours not responding to any of her scout's calls.

Darien searched for her all night. The others had given up and said that she'd be back by breakfast but Darien couldn't let her sit and cry like that. He wandered the halls calling out for her not finding her until early morning. She was asleep in a dark corner, her legs were tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He could see that her dress was still wet from tears, she had cried herself to sleep.

Darien frowned at her position, he knew that that was an uncomfortable position to wake up in. carefully, he slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back and lifted her into the air. She cuddled closer to him holding onto his shirt. He was happy to see that at least she still liked him while she slept.

He carried her past their bedrooms and to the side garden where the rose grew and set her down upon the soft grass. She lay in a ball on the ground close to him and the rose. It was right in front of her so that when she awoke, she'd see it first, then him.

The morning light woke her and Serena's eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her a moment to see the rose and she gasped at its beauty. She looked past it at his sorrow filled eyes. "Darien, what is this," she asked.

"A present for you, that's what Lita and I have been working on every morning. I managed to grow it this far but it wouldn't bloom. So I asked for her help because she's the plant person. It was hard to get the gold coloring just right but I did it for you, it was a surprise," he said.

"Oh Darien it's beautiful," Serena said lightly touching the petals.

"So you forgive me," he asked.

"Yes of course I do, there was nothing to forgive, I only hope that you can forgive me Darien," she said looking down ashamed but still looking at the flower.

"It's okay Serena. I was jealous once too remember," he said. He reached out and touched the hand that held the flower. "I love you and only you Serena."

She looked up and smiled, "I love you too Darien."

Underneath their hands the golden rose slowly but visibly bloomed. Darien and Serena looked at it amazed and watched. When it was finished, they saw a golden glowing jewel in the center. "Darien is that," she started.

"Yes, it is. It's my golden crystal," he said taking it from the flower.

"Well you know what this means. There's no doubt that your Endymion," Serena said smiling.

"Yea, I'm glad I have it," he said.

"Me too," Serena said. They leaned forward and kissed each other. They held hands and lay together until sunset and they watched the moon raise into the sky.

"Darien, now that we're not ruling anything and have more free time, I was wondering what you thought about when we ruled crystal Tokyo? Like, would you ever do that again voluntarily," she asked as she starred hard at the full moon.

"Honestly, I would and I wouldn't. I liked to have responsibility and be able to rule an entire planet. But it was so much hassle too, we never got privet time," he said.

"But we could order it, or both of us play sick," she said.

"True. I guess I would. But I don't know about here, maybe somewhere else on earth. Something that's new and exciting," he said.

"How about the moon. I remember that when we fought Matilda, Luna went to the moon's sacred prayer tower and prayed for me. Because of her and my praying, the moon kingdom was reborn. We could start a new there," she said.

"You know what Serena that sounds like a great idea," he said. "Don't know how many people we'd be governing though."

"Once we set up a transporter system between the planets, we can start offering places for people. And then start making transportation to other planets possible. The human population would have room to grow again," Serena said.

"Yea, let's do it Serena. I'm sure Amy can figure something out," he said smiling. They kissed again and looked up at the moon. Their new home awaited, all they had to do was go to it.

They walked into the castle once again holding hands. Serena held the golden rose in her other hand and Darien carried his golden crystal. They went to the throne room where queen neo-serenity sat talking about planet matters with the scouts. "Serena, Darien, it's good to see you two back together. The scouts an I have been talking and we think that we have an idea that we want to know what you think. Okay?"

"well first, we have an announcement," Serena said.

"oh, and what would that be," queen neo-serenity asked.

"Darien and I have decided that we're going to the moon and start the moon kingdom once more. We're hoping that we can get Amy's help in creating a transporter between the two planets," she said.

"well if that's your choice then. It's not my place to stop you," queen neo-serenity said. "I wish you the best of luck. Amy will help you if she wants."

"thank you," Darien and Serena said together. The intertwined both hands together and closed their eyes. Serena's princess dress appeared and then melted away as her queen dress appeared. Dariens prince armor appeared and also melted away as hid king tuxedo appeared. Serena and Dariens bodies aged almost 8 years in a matter of seconds and they were back to their proper ages.

Between them appeared two staffs, one moon staff and one earth staff. Their crystals to their proper places upon the tops of the staffs and Darien and Serena unlocked one pair of hands and grabbed the staffs. They were enveloped in a soft gold and silver light and they disappeared transporting themselves to the moon.

The End

* * *

AN: so this is the end, my friend. the last chap. please still review, i'll do another folow up just to shout out who reviewed for theis chap in that one but it'll have no story. 


End file.
